


Mirrored kingdoms smired in blood

by IRLLalnableHector



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Medieval AU, Yogscast AU, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLLalnableHector/pseuds/IRLLalnableHector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kingdoms to rule them all.<br/>The kingdom of darkness and the one of light.<br/>Who will over throw the other?<br/>I don't fuckin know read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to life in the light and in the dark

"... Take him to the stalks"  
"PLEASE, SIR, NO, I HAVE A SON WHO-"  
"You should've thought of that before trying to steal from me, peasant."  
The crying and screaming, dirty old man was pulled out of the large echoey throne room. The big dark crimson doors shut softly behind the guard and the king let out a long sigh. 

Cruel?... Yes, this King was very cruel but for justice and entertainment. It made sense due to how dark and Royal his kingdom was. There was crime running about the dirt streets and lots of the homes and stores were quite run down. Evil crept along the rocks by the stream and onto the residents backs. You may find this disturbing but that's just how the world went...

If you wish to see something pleasant there is a kingdom not too far from this one. A kingdom full of hope and adventure. Where people laughed and sang words of joy and held treasure maps in their hands. This pleasant kingdom is ruled by a man named Xephos. He is a caring soul, filled with spirit and a keen eye for excellent escapades. He ruled his kingdom with order and truth.

On the other side was Xephy. He is proud and as sly as a fox. His one goal was to rule all kingdoms and have every fruit and piece of gold he could possibly manage to fit into his large castle. 

"Was that really necessary?" A questioning voice came from the castle doctor who was standing just a few feet away from his relaxing King. Xephy let out a small chuckle and rested his chin on his hand as he glanced over to the blonde with the snarky grin.  
"Well of course, mi amor~! He was taking more gold then I had generously given his buiness... You know how this is, dear! If I give too much the people will begin taking advantage of my gracious kindness!" He explain with a swift motion to leave his throne and approach the scientist with his pointer finger and thumb grabbing his angled chin.  
"I thought you'd understand, my gorgeous Hector..." He said in a mumble with a small pout which made Lalnable let out a small giggle and reach out to slip his hands onto the king's chest.  
"I do, I do..." The scientist mumbles as he leans up to place a kiss on the Kings lips which he tenderly returns with a small swift turn and a dip. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the large land where Xephos ruled there was a large crowd gathering around a wooden stage.  
"Come one, come all, to feast your eyes on the great witch Lomadia!!" There was a cheer at the tall raven haired man's voice and a puff of smoke that made people gaze up in wonder.  
"Witness the curious, the mystical, the mysterious-" he began but stopped once he heard Hannah's voice from behind the curtain muttering, "-Nilesy, I think they get it."  
"Sorry sorry..." He gently apologized to her and looked back to the crowd.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, and others! The great Wizard Lomadia!!" He introduced and jogged backstage as people cheered to pull back the red curtains. There stood a tall busty lady in a large velvety blue cape over a colorful costume. Her blonde hair laid over her shoulders and a tall hat sat on her head.

With no wonders she snapped her fingers and a blue sort of magic flew around her hand and up her arm, over her long blue cloak. The crowd went quiet and stared with stars in their eyes as the witch spun the shade of blue around her body, swaying and slipping under the color as it changed shades. The colors continued to dance until she caught it in her grasp and kissed her knuckles then throwing it into the crowd after it had turned into glitter. The people below her cheered and she smiled down to them. 

"HANNAH! HANNAH!" A voice came as Nilesy packed up the large sign that was hanging over the stage. Hannah stood and gave the small girl racing towards them a puzzled look.  
"What's wrong, K-AHHH" she was pulled off into town racing behind Kim, trying to keep up with her fast friend.


	2. Mirror mirror/ don't mess with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: HANGING. it's not really really graphic but I don't wanna trigger anyone.
> 
> Anywho ~ enjoy ;3

"He's been like this all day..."   
"Has he said anything?"  
"No... Found him this morning..."   
The great wizard Hannah stepped farther into the small shack. The bricked up walls were plastered with papers and looked as if it had splatters of some kind of substance that had burned the stone. Book shelfs filled with herbs in glass and different chemicals along with pots of ink and quills. The floor had small spots of ink and scratches, over it dusted with dirt and crumbs. A man sat in front of a mirror, staring blankly at the reflecting surface.   
"Duncan?..." Hannah's voice said softly as she slowly stepped closer to him from behind. The blue eyes of the scientist simply flicked up to the magician then back to his reflection.   
"I looked different for a half an hour." He told them and his cracked voice made Kim jump.   
"What did you see?..." Hannah pulled a chair over to sit near Doctor Jones so she could listen closely while Richards stood by one of the book shelves. He finally moved his position in his backwards chair to look at Hannah with large tired eyes.  
"Last night before i was about to sleep I saw in the mirror a figure with a ponytail of gold... The man had my exact face shape as I... He smiled devilishly which caused me to be uneasy... The figures hands were dripping with what looked like to be blood and he looked as if he was another doctor of sorts... Once I glanced away to pour my tea he had disappeared. I've been sitting here for several hours and he hasn't reappeared..." His lips went dry and his blue eyes were filled with some concern as he explained his story.   
".... We have to report this to the king..." The witch said after a while scilence and she stood, pulling down her loose sleeves and headed to the door, Kim following behind.   
"Come now, Duncan..."

The castle was filled with warmth and people were chatting happily in groups of nobles and peasants. The floor was hugged by a red embroidered carpet, gold accents swen into the imported fabric. The doors were open wide and sun shined in threw the stained glass in the windows, a cool breeze flew into the hall to cool the warm people. Clicks rang as Hannah pulled Duncan along into the hall, head whipping around to try and find the king.   
"There." Kim pointed to a tall brunette with a crown placed over his spiked hair who was laughing at something a small dwarven man in front of him had just said. Lomadia nodded and hauled the scientist over who nervously lowered his head and bowed quickly to the king. The apprentice and the witch curted and stoop up straight then gave the doctor a slight funny look as he continued to bow.   
"Doctor Jones, no need to bow, friend." Xephos said with a chuckle and straightened him up with a kind smile.   
"Y-yes, sir..." He mummbled in reply and kept his eyes lowered.  
"Xeph, we need your help..." The witch said seriously her green eyes looking straight up to his blue. He nodded and prepared to listen.

People stood scilent as the The platform was taken out from under the criminal's feet as began to struggle. A smirk came across the king's lips and he gestured to the body that hung spasming in the air.   
"THIS is what happens to people who think they can take from me. May it be a reminder that I am the KING and not some scrub you can steal from." His crisp voice spoke over the crowd and he paced over the wooden stage.   
"All hail..." Sarcasm laced the peasants words and the person chuckled. Xephy's crimson eyes dashed to the tall scruffy bearded man who stood with his arms folded over his chest. Hector, who stood by the stage stairs, closed his eyes with a wince as he knew what was about to happen. The king jumpped off the structure and like a magnet the peasants repealed from him to create a pathway to the farmer.   
"Kneel." His voice was sharp as the sword he pulled from his side and placed the tip to the man's neck.   
"Kneel." He reapeated and the brown eyes peasant's nose twitched as he slowly lowered himself to his knee. Lal's head shook in disappointment and he let out a small sigh while watching the scene.   
"Sjindy, correct? Doesn't matter-what gives you the right to have an aditude with a fair king like myself?" The bearded man rolled his eyes as he raised his eye brows giving Xephy a nasty look.   
"Nothing, sir." He spat to the King's feel with a slight sarcasm. With that Xephy swiped the tip of his blade over the farmer's cheek, drawing some blood and a hiss from him.   
"Keep in your place." He growled down to him and turned so he could head back to the castle with a gesture to Lalnable for him to follow along with his royal advisor, Strife.


End file.
